Ziel
"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is. Because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" Ziel (Real Name Lilith), also known as Certain Death, or the Goddess of Death, often even called Natural Beauty, is a Demon and one of the main characters of the series. Appearance Ziel appears as a highly beautiful girl appearing to be 16 years old (though her real age is unknown) with long, luscious brown hair and brown eyes that turn red when angered. Personality Ziel can be described as very kind, but can also beat one up with a smile still on her face. She has a huge appetite and is shown to eat many times. She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of lady-like manners. However, anyone who makes her angry will receive a fitting punishment from her. She has been proven not to wish harm upon others, in specific cases pleading for others to remain safe despite any ill-willed actions they had performed. However, it is noteworthy that despite her positive morals, Ziel has brought harm on others indirectly, and occasionally even by her own hand. She often cries when things get too hard or when someone is hurt or in pain, and it has been noted that her crying face has had its effect on humans and supernatural entities alike, who don't like it when she cries or is upset. She is able to change people with her great determination and kindness, making them just the right way and helping them with their problems. And also can be changed and determined by those around her too. Ziel is a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. She has shown a cheerful side, as she often smiles when pleased, or when her friends are happy. However, even though she is nice to others, she is pretty harsh on herself and puts herself down most of the time, easily referring to herself as garbage and accepting the horrible nicknames others used to call her with a happy-go-lucky attitude. Dayana has described Ziel as someone who is "quiet, sometimes a little weird, very short tempered, and can like a killer when angered, but is otherwise very nice if you know her well." Dayana has even described Ziel as a "kind and calming person with problems involving social interaction, but is, nevertheless, a great friend." Although she still has occasional anxiety and odd habits, she comes off as bright, playful and cheerful when with her newfound friends. However, due to being socially inept, Ziel is often extremely blunt, to the point that she seems to have no concept of tactfulness. She only wants to find out the truth behind her parents deaths, and get revenge on the ones responsible, which she admits is an extremely personal reason. Dayana even states at one point that she's glad she's on their side, with fear of what she'd do if she was their enemy. She embraces battle more easily than others, possibly treating it like a game. She considers battle as "Playing" and she is shown to be sadistic to her enemies, not showing any mercy, even during practice matches, and will never back down as she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). Despite this, however, Ziel also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. While filled with indignation toward those who mistreat her and her friends, she never seems to express any true resentment; in fact, the only time she has ever been shown outraged is when she denounces Alcastor for harming Third Eye and badmouthing him. But surprisingly enough, Ziel is quite against the idea of needless violence, and would rather steer clear from a situation requiring it. A noteworthy element of her innocent and gentle nature is that she entertains a belief that fairies may exist, after her parents mentioned their existence in a fairy tale back when they were still around. When alone, she enjoys singing about the people she's saved and helping people, thinking of herself as a superhero of sorts. Around strangers, she is very quiet and doesn't speak unless she is spoken to, preferring to avoid conflict. However, when her friends are in danger or have been harmed she gives off a very threatening aura. Before her parents death, Ziel was quite a lonely child growing up. Part of this was due to her isolation for her looks, with others thinking she was a freak due to her increasingly growing powers (things she's reminded of when she fights with Third Eye), while the other part was unknown. She has a massive sweet tooth and love for food such as cake and has a weakness for crepe special menus like "extra extra cream." It gets to the point that she will sometimes eat nothing but dessert and neglect normal meals. Ziel also has a tendency to use childish insults, sometimes even vulgar ones. Despite her cute, innocent nature, Ziel does have a breaking point; she does not like the word "death" being used lightly. This is due to the fact that her powers can easily take away a person's life, and so she knows all too well how painful dying is. Ziel also has cripplingly low self-esteem; due to the incredibly lethal nature of her powers, Ziel implies that she killed a lot of friends by accident. As such, she considers herself a monster and was completely convinced Third Eye hated her when she told him about her powers, which is why she had been so reluctant to talk to him about them before. Third Eye, however, states that he could never hate her and that when he looks at her, the only thing he sees is a kindhearted girl who gave him a reason to live. Ziel later admits that she is ashamed and even terrified of her abilities, and she wished for someone to be by her side in spite of her frightening ability. It appears that she has found that person in the form of Third Eye himself. He also provides her with comfort when she thinks about her many insecurities and she is shown to take these feelings to heart. Relationships Main Article: Ziel/Relationships Powers and Abilities Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Ziel was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age. Her Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that she cannot consciously control her own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Time Magic: Ziel can manipulate the time in the general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. If powers are used at top levels, she can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. The Space Between Time, a magical power source that within it contains a dimension, is among the magics that allow Ziel to control time if harnessed. * Slow Magic: Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Ziel’s own speed, Slow Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Ziel is moving around at unholy speed, allowing her to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Ziel formidable at melee and short range, allowing her to evade most attacks performed against her, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents. As for taking out her foes, Ziel made claim that, despite her offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of her overwhelming speed and a simple knife, she could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they'd have the chance to cast a single spell. However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Ziel are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of her area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters her range afterwards. ** Motor (モータ Mōta): Combining her hand-to-hand combat prowess with her Slow Magic, Ziel rushes towards her opponents then jumps into the air upside down and begins to rotate, beating everything around her with her legs. ** Gear Change: Red Zone: Ziel distorts the time perceived by the targets of her Magic even further, allowing her to appear to move much faster. * Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A type of Magic that allows Ziel to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. ** Restore (レストア Resutoa): Ziel uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. ** Parallel Worlds (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Ziel produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. ** Luminous Minutes: Ziel throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. ** Flash Forward (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ziel produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault. ** Infinite Sphere: Ziel sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. ** Second Origin Release: Ziel, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magic Power, though the process is extremely painful to most people. (Unnamed) ** Third Origin Release: This spell grants the user the Magic Power that, in the future, they have the potential to obtain, however, the casting process by which the recipient can gain this power takes some time to cast. The immediate side-effect of this spell being cast is that the recipient physically ages some years; for instance, they appear as an adult should they have been a child at the time of the casting. A Third Origin release can only be received once, as once the effect wears off, the user loses the ability to use Magic forever, something which occurs due to the permanent disappearance of Magic from the recipient's body. (Unnamed) * Immobilization Magic: A type of Magic that allows Ziel to freeze time for all except those she specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. * Âge Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): An all-world Time Magic that was taught to Ziel from the God of Time himself, giving her the ability to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together), allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect. Such usage of this Magic allows Ziel to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable. According to Ziel, her Magic is undefeatable; it appears it can be countered to a very small degree, however, by anyone who is also able to distort the laws of space and time. ** Âge Scratch (アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukuracchi): Ziel assaults the target with many magical clock hands; these clock hands force the body to of the one struck to receive shocks of pain equivalent to the total amount of physical pain they had received up until that specific point in their life. * Neo Eclipse (ネオ・エクリプス Neo Ekuripusu): A Magic in which one can turn back time to re-live life again. According to Ziel herself, the current world that the spell is cast in is simply erased, becoming obsolete as the new world takes its place. Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): This Magic allows Ziel to enchant or entice her target with her Magic through the use of making direct contact with her eyes. Depending on the Magic, Ziel can either attack or defend herself with her eye techniques in order to battle, to scan the area, or both in combination with her attack. * Heaven's Eye (天元 Tengen):This Eye Magic allows her to see over long distances and even through solid objects. * Mind Control: This Black Magic allows Ziel is able with to warp the minds of those who she induces with her Magic. When induced, the target's eyes become red and they become bloodthirsty, wanting to kill or destroy Ziel's desires. (Unnamed) * Demon's Eye (悪魔の眼 Akuma no Me): A form of Magic seemingly based around the use of Ziel's right eye. This Magic has to be "awakened" in order to activate its yet unknown effects. Its use prompts Ziel's hair to jut out, and releases a vast amount of Magic Power around her. She claims that, through the use of it, she can show her opponents the "Abyss of Magic". ** Immense Magic Power: The Demon's Eye further enhances Ziel's already monstrous Magic Power, creating a dark aura around her which keeps gradually increasing in magnitude, and which terrified Third Eye. ** Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Through the use of her Demon's Eye, Ziel is able to perform one of Zeref's infamous Black Arts, which is written in the Books of Zeref. *** Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): Through the activation of Demon's Eye, Ziel is capable of using Living Magic: a form of Magic that brings things to life under the master's control. * Dark Écriture (闇の Yami no Ekurityūru): This type of Eye Magic allows her to write runes in the air, either with her sword or her own fingers. Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings, to those capable of changing Ziel's own appearance, to make her more formidable in combat or grant her added advantages and capabilities. Dark Écriture seems to be related to Ziel's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which she made use of this Magic. "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, perhaps, Ziel's own appearance. ** Dark Écriture: Pain (闇の・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): By inscribing runes onto her opponents, Ziel can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with her slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession, and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups. ** Dark Écriture: Fear (闇の・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): By inscribing runes onto her target, Ziel instills the emotion of fear into her target, causing them to lose their courage. ** Dark Écriture: Suffering (闇の・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): By inscribing runes onto her target, Ziel causes the affected person to undergo severe pain. This spell has similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain. ** Dark Écriture: Death (闇の・死滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Shimetsu): Though never seen, this spell, based on its name, likely causes death. ** Dark Écriture: Destruction (闇の・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): A spell which is more like a powerful melee attack, Ziel rushes towards her opponent with her sword sheathed and her right hand on its hilt, and then rapidly unsheathes the weapon and slashes the opponent, dealing them a great amount of damage. *** Dark Écriture: Slay: Ziel quickly slashes the target with intense speed, causing heavy damage to both the target and the ground below. ** Dark Écriture: Reflect: By inscribing runes into the air, Ziel can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. As it was only used once, the extent of its reflecting power is unknown. * Stone Eyes (石化眼ストーンアイズ Sutōn Aisu): This type of Eye Magic allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone. Ziel has the ability to deactivate the spell placed over her victims, but otherwise, over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust. However, this Magic will not work if the intended target is a ghost. And if the victim has a prosthetic eye, then the effect of the Magic is halved, allowing the target to break free from the stone. The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses. * Figure Eyes (造形眼フィギュアアイズ Figya Aizu): In this case, the Figure Eyes allow her to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with her, and to manipulate them as if they were her dolls. When she uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color. Such control can seemingly be nullified at Ziel's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body. Activating this Eye Magic usually forces Ziel's opponents to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with her; this very action, however, leaves them open to the attacks of her dolls. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Ziel, as a demon, is an expert in the usage of Darkness Magic. She was shown using almost exclusively this form of Magic for all of her spar with Dayana, in which she proved herself capable of creating the ghostly entities characteristic of this form of Magic, using them to both hit and immobilize the woman with great skill. In addition, as a child, she could employ Darkness Magic in other, more unusual ways. * Dark Grab: Ziel moves her hands towards the opponent, far away from her. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Ziel herself, who, after grabbing the target, is capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Ziel. (Unnamed) * Darkness Cage: Ziel creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in her hand, before firing it at her target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the them, restraining their movement. In the anime, Ziel instead crushes a different-looking sphere in her hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining their movement and dealing pain. (Unnamed) * Dark Vanish: A spell in which the target seemingly implodes from the inside, or is, in any case, forced to vanish through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. (Unnamed) * Dark Mass: Ziel creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards the target, and upon contact, spontaneously erupts. Within, the dark sphere appears to feature the face of Ksitigarbha. (Unnamed) * Dark Rondo '(常闇回旋曲ダークロンド ''Dāku Rondo): Ziel extends her arm and releases a flurry of ghosts towards her opponents. They seem to be alive as when Akatsuki cut them, they shed blood. '''Curse Power (呪力 Juryoku): Referred to her as E.N.D. Power, (ＥＮＤイーエヌディーパワー Ī Enu Dī Pawā) Ziel as a demon is able to access her demonic power after the mass of Magic in chest was enlarged by the accident that killed her parents. Her arms and facial features become more demonic, while her attack power increases. Satanic Magic: As a Demon, Ziel possessed great satanic power. Satanic magic is extremely strong, and each user seems to have a unique colored aura to indicate its presence. * Hypnosis/Mind Control: She has the power to influence the wills of humans and animals, as well as gather information from their minds. * Satanic Sword: During her fight with Alcastor, Ziel was able to transform an ordinary broom into a great satanic sword using magic, and used it to instantly defeat Alcastor in one blow, whilst destroying half the city in the process. * Flight: She is able to fly in her demon form at high speed. Telekinesis: Ziel has telekinetic powers that allows her to manipulate objects. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by her parents deaths. She is so strong, that she's capable of lifting an entire road highway and keeping it afloat for an extended period of time. Teleportation: Ziel has shown skill with this ability, which allows her to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions. She is later shown able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their viscinity. Animal Creation: Ziel can create any kind of animal, living, extinct or even fictional altogether. * Special Creature Creation: Trained by her powerful grandmother in the art of Special Creature creation, Ziel is an extremely powerful creator and has great skill in creating and controlling her creations. ** Devil: Ziel's devils are unique in that they are made from the deceased bodies of demons combined with deceased animals. Being the developer of this form of creature, Ziel is also the only one who knows how to create them. Shape-shifting: Ziel can shape-shift her form, transforming and reshaping herself potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making the body stronger. She can manipulate her form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Immense Durability: Even as a young child, Ziel displayed a tremendous amount of durability, with even the most devastating assaults being shown as largely ineffective against her. She was also able to take a punch from Third Eye (no visible marks were left), and return to her feet, completely unfazed. Actions & Words: Ziel has a strange power where she can change the point of view of others and make them better people due through her actions and words. This is seen when she shows Third Eye that humans can be strong and not weak creatures as he thought them to be. Use of Weapons: Ziel is noted to be very proficient in the use of weapons, be it guns, swords, or bows. Whatever weapon she has nearby, she can use it flawlessly and kill other people; the stronger the weapon, the better. She is noted to have killed people in disturbing manners with the use of different weapons. Ziel is skilled at shooting with great accuracy, as she can, while moving, shoot and kill several people from a distance. Her intuition is also great as she can find out her enemies sly attacks in a matter of seconds. Ziel also carries a massive battle axe called Witchcraft. Though it is too heavy for ordinary people to carry, Ziel wields it with ease. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ziel possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Ziel has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Quotes * "No matter how harsh and painful my life is right now, someday....Someday, a day will come when I can smile everyday." * "I'll treasure it for the rest of my life" (To Third Eye, reaction to receiving a gift from him) * "We are essentially, creatures who fundamentally can never understand each the other." * "I don't like violence!!" * "Oh, and my goal for the future is world peace!" * "I care more about others than I do myself, and I won’t let anyone hurt them." * "My friends were the first to accept me for who I am." * "Third Eye... I would never hate you..." ''(To Third Eye) * ''"You know, others have tried... It's not easy..." (To Alcastor about his plans to kill her, obtain her power, and take over the world with it) * "I don't have to answer to puppy chow. Sic 'em, boy." (To Alcastor) * "Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes." * "Really? My mom and dad always raised me to be nice to people! Was that bad?" ''(To Third Eye) * ''“It’s not the face that makes someone a monster, it’s the choices they make with their lives.” * "Why are you going to such lengths for me?" (To Third Eye) * "Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you will join us, and the world will be as one." (To Alcastor) * "Peace cannot be achieved through violence. It can only be attained through understanding." Trivia * Ziel's name means "Goal" in German. ** This name was chosen by Third Eye due to her dream of world peace, which Third Eye refers to as innocent. * She is fond of sneaking out at night to admire the full moon, but has trouble staying up for long, as she stated herself. * She is unable to swim. * Through the story, Ziel is given many titles and she is referred to by various different names. "Ziel-sama", translated as the equivalent of "Lady Ziel in the English sub, is her most famous/and mostly used one. Others are "Ziel", "Celestial Maiden/Fairy", "Certain Death", "Goddess of Death", "Natural Beauty", "The Original Sin", "Elder Sister", "Mommy", "Angel" or "Angel Eyes," "Cho" or "Butterfly", "Ziel-hime", or "Princess Ziel", "Miko" or "Shrine Maiden," "Ziel-san" or "Ziel-Chan," and "Little Princess". * Despite being young, Ziel possesses enough power to travel between Worlds as she pleases—a feat achieved only by powerful individuals, such as Third Eye and Dayana. * Ziel dislikes shiitake mushrooms. * Ziel likes cute things such as small children and babies or cuddle-like animals. * Ziel has a fear of being useless to Third Eye and is constantly comparing herself to him and others. * She has a strong distaste for mushrooms. * The story reveals several things about Ziel through a medical report found on the table in a flashback. According to the report: ** Ziel was diagnosed with lunacy, dissociation, and dementia praecox (an old medical term for schizophrenia) and dissociation falls under Dissociative Identity disorder. * It was previously unknown how she and Third Eye met, since he often travels between universes, but it is speculated that her parents knew him, and Third Eye often came to their universe just to see young Ziel, as seen in a slight flashback where someone was petting a young Ziel on the head, speculated to be Third Eye. ** Ziel has stated that this is, in fact, true, in a flashback where the person petting her was revealed to be Third Eye. Battles & Events Battles * Ziel vs. Dayana * Ziel vs. Akatsuki * Ziel vs. Alcastor * Ziel vs. Third Eye Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Demons Category:Original Sins